Christa Achenbach
Christa Achenbach is the third wife/cousin of Karl Achenbach and the mother of Lilian Achenbach. Christa only appears in Lilian's dreams and flashbacks of the time when she was with her.Christa willingly married Karl. History Early Life Due to her beauty, Christa was lauded amongst the people as the 'White Rose'. In the retcon, she was happy to become Karlheinz's bride, but was then disgraced — she knew even before marriage that Karlheinz had researched her. Following Lilian's birth she started to lose her mind because of the realization that her husband never loved her. Realizing her actions and the truth about her daughter's lineage, she would see her daughter as 'filthy' and often treated her as such. During one of her psychotic episodes, she mistook Venomania for Cordelia and begged Venomania to stay away from 'that filthy person', referring to her daughter. A possible explanation for this is that it is strongly implied that Karl locked Christa up and broke her down mentally, causing her to go mad. She couldn't differentiate between people and saw her daughter as a filthy stranger. Her Death She explains to Lilian the circumstances surrounding her marriage to Karl as she lies dying. It is revealed that she knows she was being used, but loved her husband nonetheless. She also tells Lilian that she loves her before dying. There is a realization that Christa has been nothing but a victim of one of her husband's experiments. Personality and Traits Despite her innocent and meek appearance, Christa has shown signs of a strong pride. This is shown in an infamous dispute she had with Cordelia about Karl, where they argued about who he truly loved. This could be a bit surprising as she is usually portrayed as a meek, quiet person who is constantly in poor health. True to this, Christa's mind has been torn apart due to the betrayal by her husband. At the revelation that she was used merely to produce a child out of incest, she would have fits and psychotic episodes, where she couldn't differentiate between identities and lost sense of the present. She is also revealed to have a more malicious personality, having deceived and poisoned Venomania when she was under the delusion that Venomania was Cordelia. However, she had moments where she was gentle with her daughter, resulting in Lilian's view as a child that it was just her and her mother alone in the world. Although she loved her daughter, she gave her a silver knife and begged her to kill her. Relationships Karl Achenbach: To further complete his plans, Karl turned to his cousin, who calls him "nii-sama", deceiving and seducing her into believing he truly loved her. When she realized the true nature of their marriage, the conflict between her emotions broke her down and caused her to go insane. Despite this, she still loves her husband. It could be said that Karl cultivated in both Cordelia and her (and maybe Beatrix), a behavior of obsession and devout loyalty, as these women loved him dearly only to be used and constantly lied to. However, Karl indeed did love her. As he lay dying he tells Lilian that she represents both Christa and Karl himself. These are words of a proud father who loved both his child and the mother dearly. Experiment or no experiment, Karl loved Christa until he died. Lilian Achenbach: In times when she wasn't mad, Christa loved Lilian and doted on her. Her insanity caused her to have fissions in her personality: she could be gentle and meek one moment before becoming spiteful and malicious the next. For example, during perhaps one of her delusions, we can see her praising her daughter; that Lilian was a good girl and 'one day she whose blood is more disgusting than someone's else could be a respectful person'. She has always begged her daughter to kill her and her husband - to the point of even giving her a silver knife that can kill anyone. Lilian herself has never been able to fulfill her request to end her suffering because she loves her mother and so she is tormented by guilt. Christa often had fits when she was alone. She would worry about Lilian and desire her presence; but because she was unstable, whenever she saw her, she had even more fits. This was because Lilian looked like her beloved cousin, Karl. Trivia * She sometimes calls Karl "Onii-sama." * She is described as having a ghost-like presence. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Achenbach Family Category:Achenbach Bloodline Category:LunariaAsmr